Fantasies Come True
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A response to a challenge from Iellix, who wanted Connor and Abby to find each other's respective porn stash. I've set in Series 1, as that poor young paleontology student desperately needed a shag.
1. Chapter 1

Fantasies Come True  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Chapter 1

Most men needed a little training, and Abby was willing to accept that Connor Temple needed some work. They'd sorted out his less than stellar bathroom habits. She hadn't found any discarded boxers in over a month. The cap was always firmly on the toothpaste. The towels were neatly hung to dry. Having a a flatmate meant having to compromise, but Abby wasn't going to settle for living in a messy hovel. The poor lad had been a student before coming on board with Professor Cutter and the Home Office. She'd hated living in dorms or shared flats with half a dozen students. She liked her privacy and she liked a clean living space. She'd also persuaded Connor to come around to her ways in the fine art of cleaning up after oneself in the kitchen. He hadn't been hard to manipulate. Tthe skimpier the panties she wore and the more flesh she showed on top had him eating out of the palm of her hand. She come to rather like how he always had to hide an erection when she pranced around in next to nothing. She like wielding that sort of power. Certainly he was a geek and _just_ a friend, and so not her type, but there was something endearing about her little paleontologist that made Abby feel like his dorky innocence might be worth corrupting. Furthermore he had been showing her his finer qualities these past few months, including putting himself in peril in defense of her life. That was definitely a turn on and so was the abundance of chilvary he displayed where she was concerned. He'd started off a bit lecherous, but all it did was show his obvious inexperience with the opposite sex. She hadn't had a proper lay since April when she'd gone out with that footballer. It was now September and since Connor Temple had come into her life five months previously she hadn't even had time to go on a single date. Fortunately for Abby she had a nice box of treasures hidden under her bed and plenty of spare batteries, otherwise she might've gone mad by now. A girl had needs afterall.

She wasn't exactly sure when she started wondering just what sort of equipment her adorable flatmate was sporting, but now that the curious little seed had been planted in her mind, she found herself staring at his crotch when she knew he wasn't going to notice. By all accounts, the young man was more than adequate. She was pretty sure he was a virgin too and that made it all the more tempting. To have a fine, healthy and definitely cute guy to mold and tutor to her needs was very appealing. She didn't think Connor would object, once he got over his painful shyness. He was timid and well mannered with her now, convinced she'd never have him. He definitely never made a lewd comment. His mother had clearly raised a gentleman. Connor was almost reverent when it came to her. When they'd first met he'd clumsily put out feelers towards her and she'd shot him down. Since then he'd settled for just being friends, but Abby knew he wanted her and little by little, Abby was thinking that she wanted him too.

Connor rested his forehead against the cool tiles of the bathroom, recovering from his morning wank in the shower while the last of the hot water beat down upon his back. It was so dreadful a routine that he almost didn't bother half the time. Abby was always up first, showered, making tea and feeding Rex when he stumbled into the bathroom to start the day. There was usually just enough time for this in addition to having a wash and shampooing his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he _hadn't_ dreamt of Abby the night before and woken up with a problem in the morning. He'd throw on his robe and make his way downstairs, carefully avoiding Abby and praying she'd never notice he was aroused. Last night's nocturnal imaginings had featured Abby stark naked (as was typical) riding on the back of a dragon. It was preposterous and absolutely weird, but his subconscious was very clear on what his particular kink was - Abby was his ultimate fantasy woman. He was his ultimate woman, period. Connor was just sentimental enough to believe in love at first sight and really believe it too. He'd tried to be suave and failed miserably. He'd abandoned suave for being himself and that had at least earned her friendship. He could live with that, but being as he was head over heels in love with Abby Maitland, it was a torturous endeavour.

Abby was as lovely a girl he could've ever imagined, but that wasn't to say she was perfect, and Connor understood this. She was a real bear when that time of the month came around. She'd hated his slovenly habits, but changing them had made her happy, so it was no big deal. She couldn't cook to save her life. She spoke before she thought things through and some of the things she'd say could be hurtful. She flirted too much with the random men she met. Underneath that superficial layer Connor thought maybe something unfortunate had happened in her past. The real Abby remained very guarded and put on this strange affectation. When it came to her work she was as tough as nails and tenacious when it came to the creatures, the anomalies and this strange new world they found themselves in. Connor knew he knew the real Abby, the one that loved animals and sometimes sat a the window and looked sad when she was certain he was asleep upstairs, only he wasn't. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy. He wanted to find out what sad secrets she kept hidden, so he could work at taking the pain of them away. He wanted to love her and be loved in return.

He sighed and finished his shower before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He hung his robe up on the back of the door next to hers and gave his head a shake. He had to stop being so maudlin in the morning. It messed with his head and set a weird tone to the day. It was a new day and there could be an anomaly and some new strange glorious creature could come through it and turn the world on its end. That was something to smile about. He ran his brush through his damp hair to work out the tangles. It was getting pretty long, maybe it was time to get it cut. He gathered up the discarded boxers he'd slept in and tossed them in the laundry hamper before exiting the bathroom to make his way back up to his loft.

Abby watched appreciatively as Connor's lean body moved from the bathroom and up the stairs. Wrapped with only the towel around his waist she could see how well defined his body had become over the past several months. Chasing dinosaurs was a great exercise program. He'd been a bit soft when they'd first met, but he'd since shed those few pounds and now was quite fit. Without his one size to big clothing in endless layers piled on him, he had a very desirable body. The sight of him in the morning as he traversed the distance between the bathroom and the stairs up to the loft lately left her squirming in her seat. She sighed. Fantasizing about her flatmate was going to become a major distraction and fast. She wondered if she had time for a quick dive into her treasure chest before they left for work?

When Abby emerged from her bedroom looking a little flushed Connor wondered what she'd gotten up to whilst he'd been upstairs getting dressed. "Ready to go?" he asked, slipping his laptop into its bag and pulling the strap over his shoulder. "You okay? Your face is a bit red."

"I'm fine. Just had to... uh, lift a heavy box down from my closet, needed something," she replied, trying to compose herself.

"Okay. Next time just ask me, I'd be happy to help you with your box." Abby let out a tiny squeak, her mind immediately going to a very naughty place.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes! Time to go!" She pushed passed him and rushed outside. They were anomaly free for the day, dividing their time between strategizing at the Home Office and convening at Cutter's office at the university for further discussion. It was relatively boring, but it left them with plenty to mull over once they got home. Connor busied himself on his laptop, eventually venturing upstairs with it when he needed to find one of his data disks. Abby tended to her lizards, laying the iguanas out on the new coffee table sized slate slab she'd acquired to create a sunning spot for them by the bank of windows. She'd placed numerous potted tropical plants around the area to make it as hospitable as possible. The lizards loved the late afternoon sun, when it was its hottest and they had at least two hours to soak up the natural light and heat. The six foot albino python called Casper was especially fond of being draped in the tree branch Abby had a carpenter fashion into a free standing perch. After Casper's afternoon mouse for lunch, he liked to bask in the warm rays. It was true oasis. Another thing Abby appreciated about Connor was his nonchalant attitude when it came to her animals. He was completely unfazed by their presence. None of her past boyfriends had ever been as comfortable with her reptiles. Hold up... since when did she consider Connor a boyfriend? Just because she'd decided she wouldn't mind having sex with him didn't mean she wanted a boyfriend out of the deal. He wasn't even a candidate! Or was he...

Rex broke her out of her deep thoughts when he landed between the two iguanas, Cleopatra and Caesar, and settled down for his own afternoon sun bath. She sat down with them, lightly stroking Rex's fringe. "What am I gonna do, guys?" she asked. Rex chirped in reply. "Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. You're just on his side because he gives you the pineapple off his pizza!" Abby left her animals and ventured over to her desktop computer. She still kept in contact with the Wellington Zoo, especially where the reptiles were concerned. She wanted to watch the live feed they'd set up in Bran and Angelina's pen, as well as answer any emails she might have. When she shook the mouse and the screensaver disappeared, she found something really weird happening on the screen. Numbers and letters were flying all over the place. That was definitely not normal.

"Connor!" she called. Seconds later she heard him rushing downstairs towards her.

"Abbs? What's the matter?" he asked, a little out of breath and looking flushed much like she had this morning.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to her computer screen. Connor looked and his face fell.

"Bugger! Get up, let me try..." He ushered her out of her seat and sat down, quickly beginning to type away at her keyboard. "It's a virus and a nasty one at that. It's eating your hard drive, for lack of a better term."

"Can you fix it? I've got all my research on it!"

"Haven't you got it backed up?" Abby shook her head, feeling rather foolish. "Uh, right. Um... I'll try and nip it in the bud, but it might be too late. I can probably save some files. Uh... it'll be a while."

"Okay, however long it takes, just please save me! The past year's work for the zoo's on there. If I don't hand in the whole package, the zoo won't get it's grant. It's really important, Connor."

"I'll do my best." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He quickly turned beet red, all the way up to his ears. Any contact with Abby always did that to him.

"I'm just gonna pop up to your room and use your laptop if that's okay?"

"Huh? Oh sure..." He was already engrossed with trying to save her poor computer that he wasn't even aware of what he'd agreed to.

"Thanks, Conn. You're a hero!" He grunted a response, busily clacking away at the keyboard trying to subvert the virus' attack. Abby bolted upstairs and found Connor's computer open at his desk. She sat herself down and opened another browser to check her email. She answered the most important ones and deleted a tonne of spam. She closed the browser and was about to shut the laptop down when she noticed that Connor had a folder minimized, one labelled "Nemow Ysatnaf", _ fantasy women_ spelled backwards. She knew she shouldn't be snooping around on his computer or in his files, but it was like a beacon calling her in. She stopped and listened and could still hear him typing away downstairs. She sent him a mental apology before clicking and opening the folder. Wow. When he'd labelled them _fantasy_ he wasn't kidding. There were hundreds of pictures in the folder, all of nude women. Oh. My. God. She'd found Connor's porn stash! Well, it was nice to get confirmation that he was just like every other red blooded male. She clicked on an icon and the image popped up in the picture viewer in living colour. It was then that Abby discovered that it wasn't a photograph but a painting. The woman pictured was pleasuring herself with her hands between her legs and in the background other women were in various poses mating with demonic males. It was strange and captivating and rather erotic. She clicked to the next one and it was another painting, this one of a voluptuous woman on full display as multiple hands emerged from the ether and groped and caressed her body. Abby clicked again and found herself looking at another painting, one that both shocked and aroused her. An obscured woman was on her knees, sucking off a man who was part beast while another sat atop his shoulders, his face buried between her legs. The next showed an angelic woman with strange wings coupling with a warrior, followed by one of a woman in the clutches of a half man half vampire bat. One after the other showed these gorgeous women with strange lovers from other worlds.

It wasn't at all what Abby had expected from Connor. Most men liked pornography to one extent or the other, that was no secret, but what Abby was looking at was very different. It was artistic and erotic, suggestive rather than blatant. It was pure fantasy. In its own strange way it aroused Abby more than the regular sort she'd expect to find in a twenty-something man's porn stash. Connor had hidden depths, even in his choice of erotica. The last image she clicked on almost sent her over the edge. There before her were dozens of figures all writhing and mating in a swirling mass of bodies across the canvas. Abby closed the picture viewer and the folder. If Connor realized he'd left it open for her to peruse he'd be utterly mortified. She did feel guilty for looking in his private files, but it had given her some ideas. Connor liked erotica over the raunchy hardcore stuff. He liked supple, natural women. She could do that. She was petite, but she was curvy. Connor liked atmosphere and mystery. He liked other worlds, the stuff of fiction. A sly smile spread across her face. She was going to make Connor's fantasies come true.

tbc...

**FYI, the next chapters will go up to an M rating.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor cracked his knuckles and then his spine, working out the kinks. He sat back and relaxed. He'd managed to stall the virus from devouring all of Abby's hard drive. He'd successfully transferred all her files to his private FTP site and could return them once he'd reformatted her computer. There was extensive damage and the system was in limbo until then. He was going to have to teach that girl about how to illegally download music and movies the right way, not to mention getting proper virus protection and not the freeware she'd installed. He searched around her desk for her recovery disks, but couldn't find them.

"Hey, Abbs, were are your system recovery disks?" he said before realizing she wasn't right by him. "Abby?" Where was she... oh wait. She said something about borrowing his laptop. Oh crap! She was upstairs with his computer and he'd been looking at his pictures... oh god! He felt his stomach drop and raw panic rise up inside him. If Abby had seen his collection of fantasy art women she'd surely think him some sort of pervert! She'd kick him out of the flat for certain. She'd probably tell Stephen and they'd laugh at him over it. Cutter would kick him off the team again. Connor fought the urge to burst into tears. His emotions were getting the better of him. All his teenage and adult life he'd been spurned by women, to the point of humiliation in some cases. Of course he'd retreated into his fantasy worlds and their fantasy women. No real one would even give him a second look! At some point he'd gotten used to the sad fact that he was still a virgin at his age. He could take the edge off his natural desires courtesy of his own hand, but it would never be enough. And it wasn't even sex he craved, so much as a way to staunch his inherent loneliness. It had been just him and his mum for many years after his father had died. He'd been a meek and sensitive boy and not much had changed. He wore many facades to compensate and was grateful at least for his intellect. People always came to him when they needed an academic or computer related problem solved, so at least he was good for something. It was abundantly clear to him that he wasn't good enough to be loved by anyone other than family. Abby would never condescend to accept him as her boyfriend. He still couldn't quite understand why she even let him be her friend. And now he'd probably lost that too.

"Did you say something, Conn?" asked Abby, suddenly at his side, touching his shoulder. Startled, he let out an funny cry and nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Abby studied his flushed face and the shine of his eyes, like he was holding back tears. "Connor, what's wrong? Weren't you able to salvage my computer?"

"Wha... what?"

"My computer? The virus?" He gave his head a shake. She wasn't acting weird towards him at all. Maybe she hadn't noticed the pictures? Maybe he'd closed the folder before coming downstairs to help her and didn't remember. Yeah, maybe that had occurred. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh! Yeah... well, sort of. I've got your files stored on my FTP site, so they're cool, totally safe. I've managed to stop the virus, but I can't return your computer to its original state without reformatting the entire thing. Sorry." Abby hugged him around the neck and petted his hair affectionately.

"You saved the important stuff, so that's what counts. I can't thank you enough."

"No thanks necessary! I was happy to help." She let go of him and traversed the flat, gathering up her purse and her keys.

"I have to pop out for a bit. I need to pick up some supplies for the pets and a few groceries. I'll grab us some takeaway for dinner on the way home. Indian?"

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great." She smiled and wave before dashing down the stairs. Seconds later he remembered that he needed her recovery disks and rushed after her, only to see her car pulling away from the stop sign at the end of the block. He sighed and went back inside. He began his search for the disks in and around her computer, but to no avail. He searched through the music and dvds, the book shelves, even the kitchen, but came up empty handed. The only place he hadn't looked was her bedroom. He knew he shouldn't be venturing in there without her knowledge or permission, but he needed the disks. He'd only do a cursory search and he definitely wouldn't pry or snoop or anything like that in the least.

Connor had seen Abby's room before, but hadn't really ever been in it. He was respectful of her space like a good flatmate should be. It wasn't an especially girly room, but it was nice. Abby favoured reds for decorating and dark wood for her furniture and bed. She kept it all very neat and organized. He looked around her bedside table and her dresser. He took a quick glance in each drawer and seeing only clothes, quickly moved on. He didn't spend more than a split second on the one that housed her underthings, despite the urge to molest them a little. He opened her closet and found more clothes and _lots_ of shoes and boots. There were a few boxes, but they were labeled as such that they wouldn't have computer disks in them. The last place to check was under her bed. Jackpot! There were more boxes, all labeled. He checked through the one labeled "accounting", but found only past bills, credit card statements and banking info. Another labeled "school" had all her records and some essays. Abby really was quite brilliant. She'd maintained a very high grade point average through her school years.

He went from box to box, not finding what he was looking for. He then spied one last one, pushed far back behind the others. He got down flat on the floor and reached underneath, bringing it out. It didn't have a label. When he opened it and looked inside he wasn't too sure about just what he was looking at. He picked up something on top that looked like a tube of lipstick. He examined it and went he twisted the two section, it suddenly began to silently vibrate. He was surprised and dropped it, watching it roll under the bed. He scrambled to catch it before turning it off and dropping it back into the box. Digging a little deeper Connor next found something similar, only it was longer, wider and curved at the end. Weird. He pressed the button on the end and the thing buzzed to life, vibrating gently, sending tingles up his fingers and down his arm. What on earth was Abby doing with these odd vibrating things... oh... OH! It suddenly dawned on him that he was holding a vibrator. As in one used to stimulate... oh god. He was holding Abby's vibrator. Abby had a vibrator. The vibrator he was holding had been _inside_ Abby. He quickly shut it off and put it back in the box, pushing all of it away from himself, as if he was afraid of what else she might have in there. After a few moments, his curiosity began to rise up and he surreptitiously pulled the box back close to him. He set the two vibrators aside and reached in, hoping nothing in there would bite his hand off. He emerged with something so shocking that he immediately fumbled and dropped it. He stared at it for quite some time, verily petrified at the sight of it. Abby had a great big cock under her bed.

Connor gingerly picked it up and examined it closer. It was fairly realistic, although it was colored a royal purple. He felt like rubber or silicone. Upon closer examination it really wasn't all that big. If it was supposed to accurately represent an erect penis it wasn't any bigger than his own at full hardness. In fact, Connor thought maybe he was a little larger overall. Irrespectively, he was still holding a cock in his hands and it was freaking him out. He was also embarrassed to be jealous of an inanimate object because it had seen more action than he ever had. He quickly put it away. More digging revealed handcuffs, nipple clamps, tubes of lubricant and a few more objects for which he had no clue as to their purpose. Thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed that he'd invaded Abby's privacy, Connor hurriedly put everything back as he'd found it and exited the room, walking with purpose into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Having imagined Abby with her toys and pleasuring herself had gotten him painfully hard and he needed to relieve the tension straight away. He undid his belt and trousers and pulled them down with his boxers. Bracing one hand on the wall above the sink to steady himself, he wrapped his hand around his cock and tugged at it urgently. It wasn't enough. He whipped off the fingerless gloves he always wore and grabbed the hand lotion that Abby used that rested on the shelf beside the sink. He squirted a little in his palm and began to pump his erection again, able to glide faster with that little extra bit of help. With his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth agape, he furiously stroked himself. He pictured Abby laying naked on her bed, her pussy soaking wet and glistening as she fucked it with the purple dildo. He imagined her breathing hot and heavy, nipples diamond hard with a hand rubbing her clit as the fat cock was thrust in and out at an urgent pace. In his mind she screamed his name as she came, arching off the bed and moaning her pleasure. Seconds later Connor climaxed, coating his hand with his release. It took him several minutes to come back to his senses before he cleaned himself up. He washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and his jaw clenched. He felt unhappy and unworthy once more. He tore his gaze away. He felt so empty.

"Connor! I'm home with dinner!" he heard Abby shout as she entered the flat. He checked himself, hoping that he looked normal and put on brave face. He flushed the toilet and ran the water in the sink again to make it looked like he'd just been using the bathroom as usual rather than jerking off into the sink. He had to face her now. He had to sit with her and eat dinner, with full knowledge that Abby had a collection of sex toys. He understood why of course, human beings were hardwired to want that sort of pleasure. Connor just wished it wasn't so clinical or so detached. He wished he could be with Abby like a man and woman should be. He wished she could love him and let him love her.

**So, got a bit angsty there. Poor sad, lonely Connor :*( But fear not, he`ll get happy towards the end!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day proved to be a hectic one. Abby and Connor were roused from sleep at 5am by phone calls from Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown respectively. There was an anomaly in Islington. After much chaos and near death moments, the creatures were back in their own time and the public more or less still existed under a veil of ignorance. The bonus was that they were finished by early afternoon and after the harrowing events of the morning, everyone just wanted to go home and relax. Abby needed some way of getting Connor out of the flat so she could set up her little fantasy for him. He wanted to reformat her computer with some disks he'd pilfered off the ARC, but she used her feminine wiles to persuade him to follow after Cutter, who was going to follow up on a hunch regarding on the origins of the Uffington Horse and its similarity to certain Neolithic creatures. He was glad to have Connor's along, it would cut his research time in half. However Abby made Connor promise to be home precisely at 3pm because she had something special she wanted to share with him. That was all she'd said, _I have something special I want to share with you. Please don't be late. _ He was intrigued and a little frightened. Abby had never spoken to him that way before. He was confused, but she smiled at him and he instantly agreed. She'd given him the keys to her mini and had Stephen drive her home.

For the next two hours Abby set the stage. It wasn't as if she could transform the flat into a castle, or something out of Middle Earth, but she did make everything tidy and put away so there'd be no distraction between Connor at the top of the stairs on the main landing and her over by the lizards' sun spot. When she thought about, the slate slab could be construed as an altar. She rearranged the potted plants and the copious bamboo shoots around the slab to hide the walls and some of the furniture. She moved the couch out of the line of sight. She went into Connor's closet and found the replica swords she'd seen him unpack one day. There weren't plastic, but proper steel. The just weren't sharpened. She placed them strategically, give the space and air of something she saw in the paintings she'd seen yesterday on his laptop. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to be. All that mattered was the initial impact. She just wanted to see the look on Connor's face when he saw a supine naked woman on an altar beckoning to him like something out of "Conan the Barbarian". It _was_ completely silly, but it was also rather fun. She didn't mind a bit of role playing and Connor might not either once he got into it.

At 2:30 she dashed off to shower and remove all her make-up. Connor like natural, so that's what she'd give him. She made a point of not drying her body off, thinking of how the rivulets of water would sparkle on her skin in the sun. Her accomplice in her little plan of seduction was the very complacent albino python, Casper. He really was the most docile snake she'd ever met and she knew she could manipulate him just how she wanted and he'd stay there. Rex had watched the entire afternoon from his perch in the rafters and had now settled himself in the window sill since Abby and Casper had taken up residence on the slate slab. With Casper in her arms, Abby lay herself down on the altar. She positioned herself on her side, so her body was in full view for when Connor came home. She placed Casper's head between her breasts and looped his neck around the back of her shoulder, then the bulk of his body under her arm and across her belly. The rest of his length went between her legs under her knee, then around her ankle. Casper's whole attitude was basically,_ Just leave me to my nap, would you?_, and lay atop her complacently, soon falling asleep in the hot sun.

Abby waited, her nude body, basking in the sun light, her hair still soaking wet, her body covered in droplets of water with a snake coiled around her. She knew it was perfect. She looked the part. The only thing missing was Connor. Within five minutes baking in the sun she began to perspire, making her skin glisten. Connor was going to explode when he saw her, she was sure of it. Five minutes later she heard him unlocking the front door and come bounding up the stairs. She put on her most sultry look and fell into character.

"Hey Abby! I'm home! What was it that you wanted to... to... to..." Connor's brain short circuited. His words died away and he stood immobile at the stop of the stairs. There was no denying what he was staring at. Abby was naked. Abby was naked on an altar. Abby was naked on an altar and soaking wet. Abby was naked on an altar, soaking wet with a snake wrapped around her. Abby was naked on an altar, soaking wet with a snake wrapped around her and staring straight at him. His bag fell to the ground with a thud. He couldn't breathe, could move, couldn't even think of anything but the image in front of him. His cock instantly got very hard and very erect.

"Connor, come closer," she bade, gliding her hand over her breast before extending it to him. He moved involuntarily, as if some magnetic force was drawing him in. He shuffled and stumbled towards her, his eyes focusing on her breasts and the thatch of dark gold curls at the apex of her thighs. He'd never seen a naked woman live and in the flesh before, let along one who seemed to want him to look. When he was within a close enough distance to touch, Abby's extended hand closed around the buckle of his belt and reigned him in. She carefully extracted herself from Casper, laying the sleeping snake on the stone. She rose up into a seated position and with both hands started to undo Connor's belt and trousers. He still couldn't formulate words, nor force them out of his mouth. He looked down and watched what she was doing, as she tugged down his trousers and then his boxers. When his cock sprang free, there was an unmistakable smile on Abby's face. When she finally touched him, trying to close her hand around his girth, but not quite able to fully, he whimpered and groaned, wavering a little on his feet. He watched in fascinate as she pulled back his foreskin, exposing the head of his cock. He nearly dropped to his knees when she swept her tongue over the tip, tasting the drop of precum beaded there. She continued to smile at him as she closed in, pressing a hot kiss to the end, then more along the length of him. She countered her kisses with wet licks with her tongue, especially on the underside where he was especially sensitive. He gasped and cried and had to steady himself with his hands on her shoulders. She opened her mouth and took him in until she'd taken the head fully inside her mouth, suckling gently on it. Connor started shaking, watching as her eyes fluttered closed and with a deep inhale, took him further and down her throat. She made a few swallowing motions then withdrew him. With her hand now cradling his balls and massaging them and her other hand steadying herself on his thigh, she took him down again. She only did it twice more before he pitched forward and exploded down the back of her throat. She kept sucking and swallowing until he was spent, her mouth and lips continuing to devour him until he was soft. The length slipped from between her lips and she bestowed a last kiss upon him and looked up to meet his eyes just before he crumpled and collapsed to the floor.

She'd never had someone faint dead away on her. In fact she'd never heard of it happening. Poor Connor. Well, she supposed she could wear it as a private badge of honour. She'd enjoyed that. She was glad she was so practiced at it, otherwise that might not have gone so perfectly. Connor was especially well endowed and most women would've been intimidated to do what she'd just done. She smiled at her poor dear Connor laying on the floor. She tugged his boxers and trousers back on him, knowing he'd probably be embarrassed when he came to and found himself exposed, despite what had just happened between them. She was also quite chuffed that she'd rendered him speechless too. She loved making men lose their minds. Abby relaxed on to the floor and pulled Connor's head into her lap, gently stroking his face.

"Connor?" she called. "Wake up, Connor." His eyes fluttered open and she met them with a smile. "Welcome back."

Connor blinked, confused at first and then he remembered. Abby had been naked and then... and then she'd sucked his cock. She'd done more than that, actually. She'd deep throated him, she'd swallowed his cum. And then he'd fainted. God, how embarrassing. He gapped up at her, realizing she was naked still and his trousers were undone. He was inches from her rosy tipped breasts. His first compulsion was to put his mouth over her lovely nipples, but instead he jolted up and turned to face her.

"You're... you're naked!" he exclaimed.

"I know," she replied with a smile. "Do you like what you see?"

"Why... why... why..." He was getting increasingly flustered, gesturing around him at the little scene she'd set. She inched closed and gave him her most seductive look.

"I thought you might like it, Connor. I wanted to please you."

"You... you... you..." He motioned towards his crotch, turning beet red, remembering how it felt to be inside her hot wet mouth. Abby leaned in even closer until their faces were just inches apart.

"I did, and I _loved_ it. You have a big beautiful cock, Connor and I wanted to taste you. I was to taste you again, it was yummy." She reached for him again and he panicked, quickly backing up.

"What are you doing Abby! Are you drunk? Did you take drugs? This isn't like you at all!"

"I had a change of heart Connor, a big one and it involves you and me, naked."

"What on Earth are you playing at! You don't want me! You've never wanted me!" He was fighting back tears and suddenly all the fun drained out of the experience they were sharing. She wanted to make him happy and now he was suddenly very upset. She'd misjudged him entirely. She had to handle this carefully. She had to share more than just her body.

"I do want you Connor. I've wanted you for quite some time, I just had to work up the confidence to make the first move. I didn't think you ever would. I think we can make each other really happy. So, I concocted this little fantasy scene, because I know that's what you like. And I care about you Connor, as more than just a friend." He stared at her, his lower lip trembling. "I know we got off on a bit of an awkward foot at the beginning, and I know I put the moves on Stephen and not you. You have to understand, I'm not doing this because he rejected me. I'm doing this because in the time we've spent together I've learned what a good man you are. I haven't had any good men in my life Connor. I've always known they were out there, but good men never wanted me. Only... only... not very nice ones. I wanted..." Oh god, now she was going to cry now. She _never_ cried in front of other people, especially men, especially boyfriends. She'd always had to be tough, so they never knew how much they hurt her. Something about Connor made her vulnerable, yet it wasn't terrifying her like it should have. "I wanted someone who'd treat me like I was special... someone who didn't treat me like I was just something to use..." Not every boyfriend had been terrible, but they'd all eventually grown bored of her or thought there was something new and better around the next corner. They'd never loved her and she'd never loved them.

"Oh Abby," he whispered. Seeing her suddenly so vulnerable was scary. This was the real Abby and no one but him had ever seen her. Somehow ignoring her state of nudity, Connor pulled her on to his lap and hugged her tight, soothing her with kinds words and the warmth of his body.

"Do you hate me for what I've done? I went about it all wrong didn't I?"

"No, Abby, I could never hate you. It's just that, to go from never being kissed... to... to _that_, it's just a bit too much." The traditional roles were reversed. She couldn't associate sex with real love and he couldn't think of real sex without it. She realized that his ultimate fantasy wasn't metal bikinis and mythical creatures. Connor just wanted to be loved. She saw it now. It was a _huge_ leapt for her, to show him something beyond sex, but a feeling inside told her it was the right thing to do. It felt right.

"You've never been kissed? Not even once?" He hung his head in shame, shaking it. She took his face between her hands and brought it up. She smiled when their eyes met.

"We'll have to remedy that then, won't we? Can we?" With his nod of agreement, she closed the slight distance between their mouths, gently pressing her lips to his. He was immobile for a moment, but soon his instincts kicked in and he started to kiss her back. She licked along his bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth and when he did she slipped her tongue inside. He wasn't clumsy or unskilled, but instead was slow and soft, testing the waters, letting her have control. She curled her tongue around his, gently playing. His lips were warm and soft, massaging hers. He sighed and sunk deeper, arms wrapping around her bare back again and pulling her flush against him. They stayed that way until it was Connor that pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, still holding her close. "How was that?"

"Beautiful..." Abby giggled and hugged him.

"How's about," she whispered in his ear. "We go lay in my bed for a while, just kissing. We can make out like teenagers for the afternoon. Would you like that?" He nodded and squeezed her tightly. When they got to her bedroom, Abby insisted he take off his shirts so they could touch each other. He was nervous about it, but surprised her and stripped nude. She was afterall completely naked, he could be brave and return the favour. When Abby smiled appreciatively at his body he felt a little less self conscious. She really was into him afterall and this wasn't some cruel joke about to be played on him. She took him by the hand and pulled him on to the bed. She lay down on her back and opened her arms to him. He lay skewed to the side, but so their chests were pressed together. The feel of Abby's naked breasts pressed to him made him shudder. She stroked her fingers through he long tendrils of his hair, guiding him back down to kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her again he rejoined her. As the minutes passed his confidence grew, soon Abby was following him if he pulled away, in absolute need to keep contact. She whimpered and squirmed, begging him to keep kissing her. When she felt his hand upon her breast her arousal jumped several notches. He gently massaged it, brushing his thumb across the nipple. He was already hard again, she could feel it pressed against her. "Connor? Do you want to?"

"Yeah, Abby I want to... more than anything in the whole world."

"Have me then, make love to me, Connor."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I've... I've never... " Connor stammered. Abby had always suspected as much, and it had been confirmed when he confessed he'd never been kissed. She'd felt a great swell of affection for him then and right now she felt a combination of lust... and something much deeper. She wanted to make this good for him. She wanted his first time to be perfect. She'd set out for them to have some fun, but somewhere along the way things had shifted. What was transpiring between them now was far more significant and its effects would be far reaching. Looking up into his soulful dark eyes she couldn't deny him anything.

"Shhh, it's okay. I promise," she spoke softly. "It'll be good because it's us. No one's got to be perfect, you just have to let yourself go, let yourself feel." She closed her hand over his upon her breast and with the other, drew him down for kiss. Growing bold, Connor abandoned her lips and moved straight to her breasts, licking and kissing and nipping at them. Abby closed her eyes and arched into his mouth. She hadn't expected him to be so rapacious with his actions, especially when his mouth closed over one nipple and he suckled greedily. He had Abby gasping and writhing as he went back and forth, giving each breast judicious attention. Meanwhile his hands explored the plains of her body, squeezing her thigh and her bum or gliding his hand over her ribs. Everything he was doing had her on edge, her desires stirred up to a near explosion, but she lacked on thing - she needed him inside her. He practically yelped she she closed her hand around his erection and tugged. He got the message and moved on top of her, it was now or never.

Having wakened that morning completely ignorant to the fact that by the day's close he'd no longer be a virgin, Connor was internally an absolute jumble of nerves as he settled himself atop Abby. She opened her legs to accommodate his hips and he settled between them. He could feel the wet of her arousal against the end of his cock. At the least he did not believe this was some elaborate joke on her part. She clearly did want him and that filled him with both joy and terror. All he'd ever dreamed of since the first moment he'd met her was to be precisely where they now were. Maybe she didn't love him, maybe this was just about sex or friends with benefits as far as she was concerned, but Connor wanted desperately to change her mind, to make her his. A myriad of primal urges were awakening within him and soon as Abby bucked her hips up against him he took the plunge and sheathed himself inside her as deep as he could. She was hotter and tighter than he'd ever imagined. He shuddered and went heavy on her, trying desperately not to pass out again. He'd never forgive himself if he ruined this moment for either of them. Abby cried with in a sharp hiss, digging her nails into his shoulders. She whimpered and her passage clenched down on him as her whole body tensed. She was breathing as heavy as he was and he wanted to speak, to ask her if everything was okay, but his voice had left him yet again. He didn't withdraw from her, but stayed nestled deep inside, wracked with too many physical sensations. After a few minutes of recovery he surged into her. Abby 's howl was almost deafening in his ear. She quickly reached behind her and closed both fists around the slats of wood on her bed frame. He did it again and she made the same noise, followed by a deep choking grunt. He wasn't used to such sounds and he forced himself to speak, asking her if she was okay. She only nodded her head vigorously, eyes screwed tight and knuckles white with her grip.

He shifted and got his knees up under him a bit in addition to lifting his weight off her chest and planting his hands on either side of her. He observed her, the way her chest heaved and how the sweat was beading on her breasts. Her nipples looked so hard and tight he thought they must be rather sore. He pulled back and the sensation of her flesh sliding against his made his eyes roll back in his head. He clenched the muscles of his rear end and thrust forward, Abby shook and sobbed and he did it again, and again, and again. He must have been doing something right because she started to move with him, matching the frantic and rapid pace he fell into, unable to control himself. He felt himself losing his grip on all things of the tangible world. He could concentrate only on the thrusting of his length in and out of Abby and the array of sounds never before heard by him that she vocalized rather loudly. Abby was definitely not quiet in the bedroom, while he made almost no sound at all save for the hard pants of his breathing as he laboured over her.

A tingling ache ran up and down his spine, spreading out to his limbs and straight through his cock. Abby was bucking wildly to meet his thrusts, her body drenched in sweat and her head thrashing against the pillow beneath her. When she suddenly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, he was forced to slow. She ground herself against him and moments later she screamed out loud with her orgasm. Her eyes flew open and met his and seconds later he felt her walls clamp down around him, pulsing ever stronger and stronger while she continued to moan. Arching into her one last time Connor seized and erupted inside her, coming for quite some time as his entire body was overwhelmed. When he finally collapsed he felt like his skeleton had been pulled out. He lay atop Abby, still inside her, his cock going soft again and he just tried to breath.

Abby let go of the bedframe and wrapped her arms around Connor's back, cuddling him and comforting him, knowing how absolutely shattered he must feel after having sex for the first time. Furthermore Abby needed a little time herself to recover. She wasn't sure her legs worked as they slipped from around his waist and back to the bed. Her heart thudded hard in her chest and she found herself in a very similar situation to Connor, completely mute. I had been a really really long time since she'd had a lover and thinking back on the past ones now, she'd been wasting her time with all those other men. As she'd learned when she'd given Connor his blow job, he was exceptionally well endowed. She'd had to stretch to accommodate him fully inside and the hint of pain that accompanied the pleasure of having him had been perfect. Furthermore he seemed to have a natural aptitude. She'd never been docile in bed and this time was no different. She suspected however that Connor would likely change the ways she made love in the future, because this was the first time it had never felt like love had been involved. Maybe slow and tender could be just as nice. She very much wanted to try.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," said Abby some time later, finally finding her voice. She kissed the top of his head whilst her fingers twirled his hair.

"M'not... just... yeah..." Connor mumbled, his face resting between her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Abby..."

She hugged him back and smiled. This felt so different than what she was used to. Usually when she let men have control, they just rolled off her and went to sleep, but not Connor. He was nuzzling her breasts, kissing them and all over her chest and shoulders and a couple minutes later Abby gasped and groaned when Connor's erection returned, filling her up once more. Another evident bonus of sex with Connor Temple, a ridiculously short refractory period. He started to move again almost immediately, but after their first time his uncontrollable need to move fast and hard towards his release had been sated and now he could savour each motion. He looked down upon her with such reverence that Abby couldn't break away from his gaze. She felt like he was claiming her forever as his by the sheer intensity of his stare, nevermind the fact that he was inside her body. This was deeper, more intense and it only served to heighten her pleasure. They move together slowly, not speaking, just watching the other's face. When he bent to kiss her, he paused briefly.

"I love you, Abby," he whispered against her lips. She heard him clearly and something inside her broke. Trapped by his passionate kiss, he didn't see her begin to cry. Her second climax was even more exquisite than the first and this time she could make no sound at all, only cleave to him as her body jerked and spasmed on and on until she'd lost her senses completely. She felt Connor release inside her again and this time he carefully extricated himself from her afterwards. She whimpered at the loss of him, but he gathered her up in his arms and held her close. Abby burrowed into him, holding him equally as possessively. She never wanted to let him go. When she'd intended at all with her little endeavour to seduce him. It wasn't supposed to be so emotional, nor so _beautiful_. There was something intrinsic about Connor that challenged her in ways she'd never dealt with in the past. It was so strange to have someone care about her and really mean it. When she felt Connor's fingers on her cheek, wiping away her tears, she looked up at him and saw the concern etched on his face.

"Abby? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no Connor. You've done everything right. It's just... no one's ever told me they loved me before."

"Really? But Abby, you're the most lovable person I know!" Abby half laughed, half sobbed, and shook her head. "I'm being serious!"

"Oh Connor." She sniffled and planted a firm kiss on his mouth before sighing and relaxing. Connor studied her, biting slightly on his bottom lip. He looked pensive.

"Do... do you think maybe you could love me? Someday, I mean. Maybe?" There it was again, that something special that she'd been missing all along - devotion, adoration, and the genuine assurance that she was completely safe - there behind big brown puppy dog eyes. She smiled up at him and caress his cheek. So this was what love felt like.

"Yeah, Connor, I think I could."

The End


End file.
